


Hurt so Good

by Bacco



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, Doujinshi, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kakuhida - Freeform, M/M, my art
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2019-10-22 04:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17655896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacco/pseuds/Bacco
Summary: Hidan realizes that he is horny for his partner and plans how to get his attention.Doujinshi.





	1. Money

**Author's Note:**

> baccoartcomics.blogspot.com

 

 

 

 


	2. The Inn




	3. Destruction




End file.
